Dangerous Games
by Sevant to Darkness
Summary: Some things really do bring people closer together. Riku/OC, Leon/OC, Cloud/Aerith, Sora/Kairi, Zack/Yuna, Others may be included.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Dangerous Games

**Summary: **Some things really do bring people closer together.

**Pairings: **Leon/OC, Riku/OC, Sora/Kairi, Zack/Yuna, Cloud/Aerith

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing, drunkenness, more violence, Sora being an alarm clock, murder, even more violence, Rox-death, Rox using his mother's maiden name, and possibly OOC Leon.

**Fandom: **KH-AU

**Disclaimer: **I own Kei, Yuki, Fenrir, and the plot for the story – however so, nothing else. I wish I owned KH though… I'd be rich right now…

* * *

**Prologue**

She sat on his desk, looking down at his files with a flicker of disgust in her eyes. Chocolate-colored hair dripped over her shoulders as she craned her neck back, the door having been pried open. The woman frowned.

"Leon," she chided, "you're late."

The officer rolled his eyes at her with a sigh, brushing his long bangs from his eyes, fingers lingering over the scar on the bridge of his nose. He had gotten it when a violent suspect had tricked him into getting close enough to hit; needless to say, Leon Lionhart had learned his lesson. You don't trust criminals.

"Get off of my desk," he snapped.

"Oh, someone's grumpy!" The young woman, a detective and Leon's romantic partner, climbed off of the wooden stand, shifting on her feet as she watched him. She grinned, approaching. "Did you get sent on a goose chase again?"

"Yes." Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, settling in a chair by the door. His office was small – quaint and homey, but small – with white, newly painted wall and a bookshelf in front of what were once windows, and his desk.

His companion settled herself in his lap, arms loosely draping over his shoulders as she sighed, defeated. She nuzzled his neck. "Hm… tell me about it – before I'm forced to threaten you with a stapler again."

Leon chuckled, feeling quite embarrassed. The woman had, after finding him locked in his office (and somehow found her way _into _his safe-place), chased him around the room with a fully loaded stapler, screaming some choice words that were _beautifully_ unlike her. He had gotten six staples in his walls, two in his shoes, and one loosely imbedded in his arm, to which she had gotten out when he'd explained to her why he had locked himself away.

"It's the same thing as yesterday, Kei," he told her, "someone hearing about a possible lead to finding a member of that group that's going around, murdering people. But, when I went to look, I found nothing."

Kei frowned, gently kissing his neck. He shivered in delight, and laughed at himself. "No offense, but shouldn't _I_ be kissing _you_ like that?"

"Yes… well, you're not going to like my news one bit," she replied, giving him a sharp, apologetic look. He groaned, shifting her forcefully and nipping at her neck until she squeaked in a bit of pain. "Le… not so hard…!"

He smirked. "Sorry – go on."

She purred a bit, humming a tune to herself before continuing on her topic; "there's been another murder – a boy, fifteen, was beaten and then drowned. Cloud found his body in the river this morning, on his way to work."

Leon sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Have they identified the boy?"

"Roxas Gainsborough."

"Isn't that Cloud's punk?" Leon felt her nod, which beckoned him to continue. "Thought he was still in Juvenal for setting fire to that abandoned house down on 5th Street."

"That's what I was led to believe as well, but it turns out that Rox was let out for 'good behavior'. And now, a week after – by the date on his release forms – he's dead." Kei whined a bit, causing Leon to wrap her tighter in his arms, and she smiled at his action. "Rox also had a thing against water, remember?"

Leon searched his memory for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, he freaked when we took he and his twin with us to the islands on that sailboat. I thought the poor kid was going to jump ship, but he looked to nervous to do that."

Kei and Leon had offered to take Sora and Roxas off of Aerith and Cloud's hands, because Leon's niece, Yuki, was very fond of the twins. The girl was going to meet them at the docks on Destiny Islands, and had failed to inform her uncle and aunt of the blond twin's horrible phobia of water; Roxas had been more than pleased to be on dry land again when they reached destination.

"Wait," the police officer growled, "is Cloud still in?"

Kei shook her head, "no. He went home, to console his wife and be there to tell Sora when he came home from school. I don't think either wife or son will take the news well…"

"We'll stop by after work tonight," he told her, getting an immediate nod.

The woman sighed. "Gods, whoever's causing these murders are sure good at it. Cloudy-boy said there wasn't a trace left of any DNA or murder weapon at the river."

"Did he bring back samples of what he found around the boy?"

"Yes – they've returned with negative results," Kei answered, "and they checked Rox for any help, and found nothing."

Leon sighed, feeling defeated already. They'd been on this particular case for months, ever since the first victim, a young, busty barmaid by the name of Tifa Lockheart, had shown up dead in the middle of nowhere, in a ditch that appeared to have recently been dug up.

Kei leaned back against him, playing with the file in her hands that held the information on the newest murder. "Le, I'm really starting to get disturbed by these cases."

"I know, Kei," the man told her, feeling the same. "But a job's a job."

He felt her get free, and watched her move away from him, pulling out her cellphone. Leon frowned. "Kei…" She ignored him, flipping it open and dialing a number that Leon couldn't read from his position. "Kei." Once more, he was ignored.

Leon rolled his eyes, getting up and stalking slowly, quietly, up behind her.

* * *

A whistle rang through the air, and Yuki's hands shot up over her ears. She glared at the soccer coach, her father, and growled low in her throat. "_God_, Dad," she shouted, "gonna go deaf over here if you keep blowing that thing so loud!"

Zack Fair laughed at his daughter, enjoying the scowl she sent him. "Then _run_, Yuki – just because you're mine, doesn't mean I'm not gonna tell you to get your butt in gear. What would your uncles think?"

"Cloud would scream; Angeal would lecture me about dreams and honor; and Leon would sit there and be lectured at by Aunt Kei for 'even thinking about scolding Yuki'." Yuki sent him a knowing smile.

Zack put the whistle to his lips, and proceeded to chuckle when his daughter literally sprinted away from him.

His phone rang, and he put away his 'weapon' to answer it. "Hello, Fair here."

"_Hello, Puppy,_" Kei's silky voice purred on the other line. Zack subconsciously scowled at the petname, but said nothing, as he knew it would not cease her calling him it. "_Listen, is Yu or So there?_"

"Yeah, but they're both busy running laps and drills. Why – is something wrong, sis?" To Zack, it was habit to called Kei by 'sis', as he had grown a brotherly bond to Angeal Hewley, who was Kei's half-brother and close friend.

"_Sora's brother was found dead this morning, in that lake close by Cloudy's house – you know the one? Such a shame; boy was one of your best players when he was on the team, wasn't he?_" Kei sounded truly sincere, no matter how much she would tease him before by saying "soccer's a dog's sport", and that it fit him perfectly for said reason. "_Cloudy headed home to console Aerith this morning… don't know how So will take it._"

"He's a tough-y," Zack commented, "He'll be alright. Besides, he'll have Yuki and Riku to help him cope. And Kairi – that girl will be all over him, doing his every beck and call to make him happy again."

"_Cutest little couple,_" she murmured.

He chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, they are cute together." The black-haired coach sighed, "hey, are you and Leon going over to the Strife's house anytime soon to pay respects?"

"_After work tonight, why? Do you want to come, Zacky?_"

"No, I want you to take Yuki over."

"_Alright._" There was a pause, and something that sounded like Leon trying to motion her from her phone. "_Look, I gotta go – Leon's being a bugger again. Talk to you later, Pup._"

Zack laughed, "knock him one for me, Kei!" He could hear her snicker, and then something that sounded like a lion growling and leaping at her, before she hung up (or, was forced to).

Zack drew out his whistle, blowing into it and sending a ring out. The players on his team jumped in a bit of fear and surprise. "Alright," he growled, "practice your scoring. Riku, Sora – you're goalies. Go!" The teenagers went to obey his command immediately. He sighed to himself.

"Jeez… you got some bad luck going to you, Cloudy."

* * *

Yuki kicked the ball towards Riku's goal, smirking as it slid past him and hit the boundary that was the net. The boy slammed his fist into the ground, displeased that the checkered ball had gotten past him. The girl, however, just laughed in triumph.

"Hooray," she cheered, giving a quick high-five to Yuffie Kisiragi. The shorthaired girl grinned back at her, before grabbing another ball and switching to 'attack' Sora.

Riku stood up, passing the ball back to his opponent. "Why's your dad looking so strange over there?"

Yuki looked over, noticing that Zack Fair did look extremely on-edge, but shrugged it off. "He's Zack," she told him, "when is he normal?"

The silver-haired boy chuckled, "yeah, you're right." He shook his head. "Silly me."

"Silly Ri-Ri," she agreed.

"Alright, switch goalies! Pick your substitutes, boys."

Riku sent her a look, mockingly bowing towards the goal as he stepped out. "After you, milady," he taunted. Yuki groaned, but obliged and walked by him, into place.

Sora had chosen to stay in the goal, much to Yuffie's enjoyment. The boy proved difficult to get a ball passed, as he and Roxas had raced a lot as children. Yuki could remember that it had made them both incredibly quick on their feet. It was something to brag about.

"Ready?" Zack called, not bothering to look up at his team. "…Go!"

And balls went flying.

* * *

Kei squeaked, trying to worm her way out from under Leon, who had her pinned to the floor. Her actions were to no avail, as the normally emotionless man was now becoming very playful. It wasn't to say that she didn't like his joy, but it was… overpowering; his agile movements didn't help her much in dodging him much, either.

The door flew open, causing both to pause their actions and look up. Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Sephiroth Crescent stood in the doorway, all seeming to be very amused. Sephiroth was the first to speak up; "are we… interrupting something?"

"O—Oh! N—No, nothing at… at all," Kei answered, scrambling out from under Leon; the cop was equally flustered.

Genesis scowled. "I certainly _hope_ not! Kei, you are needed in our side of the building. Going to bring this cop a document does not give excuse to play dirty with him."

"We were not," the girl spat, "playing 'dirty'. He tackled me, and I wanted up."

"So you say," the redhead snapped back, glaring daggers at the officer. Genesis Rhapsodos had not been very fond of Leon since Kei had explained that she found great love for the man, and since Genesis had not been around her for twelve years, she had felt it right to 'move on'.

"Genesis," Angeal sighed, "let it go, please." The redhead visibly calmed, and the dark-haired man continued; "Kei, you and Leon may interact later, but you are needed to look over the evidence back in our office. It was irresponsible of you to run off as you did, but… understandable, as Roxas is practically your nephew; if anyone had right to show the file to the officer, it was you."

"Thank you, Angeal," the woman hummed.

"Now, shall we go?"

Kei gave her fiancé a quick peck on the lips before bounding past the three other detectives and out the door. The four men shared glances before Leon's bride-to-be's co-workers went after their more playful friend.

Leon chuckled, amused, and moved to his desk. His eyes fell to the clock; he and Kei could go see Mr. And Mrs. Strife within three hours – now, if the time would pass quickly, he'd be happy.

* * *

"Alright, practice is over for today. Shower, change up, and go home."

"Dad, that's not very _nice_."

Zack glanced at Yuki, who had approached him soon after she had taken her turn being goalie. He smiled, tussling her bangs. "I need you to go with your Aunt and Uncle tonight, alright? I'll drop you off at their office after —"

Yuki rolled her eyes, interrupting him, "I can walk."

"No, I _want_ you to get a ride with me, Yuki. With these creeps running around and killing random people, I want you safe – and if you walk, I won't be sure," Zack told her. "Now, after you change up, get in the car and I'll drive you there."

The teen frowned, but nodded in her defeat. "Can Riku and Sora get a ride to their houses, too?"

"Of course – if no one shows up for them," the father offered. "But I'm sure Cloudy will come and get Sora, and Riku is probably going to hitch a ride with us anyway, because he's probably going to see his dad."

She nodded once more, running off to the bathrooms. Zack shook his head, chuckling when she disappeared, after almost tripping over her feet, into the doorways.

* * *

A knock came onto the detectives' door, and Sephiroth sighed. It was a long hour since they'd fetched Kei, who had ran off to hide in Leon's office; she and Genesis had yet to stop their bickering. Angeal was attempting to keep his sister relaxed by playing chess with her, and having given Genesis a copy of his favorite literature, but both actions seemed to be useless.

And now there was even louder knocking on their door, and it was really irritating Sephiroth.

The silver-haired man threw the door open. "Yes, what is – oh, hello Riku, Yuki. What brings you both here?"

"Zack wanted Yuki to come visit Kei and Leon, and Mom called after practice and asked me to stay with you," Riku answered, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked past his father. Yuki bounced after him, cheery, and settled next to Genesis.

"Hello Uncles," she greeted, smiling.

Angeal did not turn from his game, but smiled a bit nonetheless. "Good afternoon, Yuki – how was school?"

The girl sighed. "Boring as heck," she admitted, "even practice was dull… but I got a few past Riku!"

Riku whacked her over the side of the head, "stop saying that. Besides, you're terrible as a goalie anyway – every ball got past _you_."

Angeal chuckled at their antics; it was one of the reasons that he loved his niece and Riku when they were around. "Now, now, you two – where's your honor in those statements?" Both sent glares to his back, and he shook his head when he felt their eyes on him.

"_There is no hate, only joy – for you are _beloved_ by the Goddess_," Genesis recited, looking at Yuki with a snickering glimmer of amusement in his azure eyes. The girl grinned, leaping at her uncle, and Genesis made quick to try to get free. "Yuki… Yuki, release me!"

"No," she laughed, "you brought it upon yourself, by calling me loved!"

Kei smiled, looking over at Riku, who was now speaking with his father. Yes, it was somewhat relaxing to have the two teenagers there, but with the evidence of Roxas' death hanging around on one of the desks… well, it would be more trouble than good.

* * *

A/N: Alright, other characters (i.e.; Kairi, Namine, Aerith, Cloud, more about Sora and Roxas, etc.) will be introduced in probably chapter one. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter One

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing, drunkenness, more violence, Sora being an alarm clock, murder, even more violence, Rox-death, Rox using his mother's maiden name, and possibly OOC Leon.

**Disclaimer: **I own Kei, Yuki, Fenrir, and the plot for the story – however so, nothing else. I wish I owned KH though… I'd be rich right now…

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kei smiled a bit, tussling Riku's bangs as she walked past him and towards the door. "See you later, Riku – tell your mom and brothers that I said hello." The boy nodded, reaching up with a small scowl to push his bangs back into place. "We'll… give the family your best."

"Thank you, Kei." Sephiroth opened the door for she and Yuki, giving his friend a weak twitch that could be counted as a minor smile. Kei moved out the door with a thankful nod, pulling behind her the teenager who would join she and Leon for the visit.

"Call me if you get any leads," she told her co-workers, "you know I'll rush over here."

Sephiroth frowned at her. "That's what I'm afraid of, Kei." He then proceeded to push both girls out of the doorway and into the corridor. "Have fun, Yuki."

"I'll try, Uncle," the teen replied moping. "Ri-Ri, are you sure you don't want to come?"

The boy in question shook his head. "And ride with my aunt driving? Heck no – she'll kill me before nightfall."

"I wouldn't have to, if you weren't such a backseat-driver," Kei shot.

Sephiroth chuckled, whacking the two over the head with an almost playful motive. Both Riku and Kei glared at him, only to laugh a bit. "Get going," he ordered.

"Yessir," Kei chimed, pulling her niece off down the hall when the door closed.

* * *

Feet hit the pavement – hard. Gasps for air escaped the boy lips, but he thoroughly refused to stop to catch his breath. He pushed himself faster and faster, dodging into a nearby side-street where he finally collapsed to his knees in need for air.

"G—God," he stuttered, hearing the loud howls of greedy hounds approaching his location. The musician scrambled to his tired feet and dove behind an array of trashcans, scowling at the smell.

He flinched when he heard paws hit the ground near where he was, and the barks continued. The teen hugged the side of the building he was sitting against, praying he'd be left alone.

* * *

Aerith immediately latched to Kei's comforting arms, finding the woman she'd known for many years of her life to be warm and open. The florist sobbed openly for the first time she had with any company, knowing she would not be judged. And Kei, in response, just held her protectively.

"Darn you, Aerith – first your parents, and now your little boy. Jeez, I feel for you, lady," Kei murmured, rubbing circles in her friend's back. She gestured with her eyes for Leon to go stalk down Cloud, and comfort him as well (which, she knew, was probably just to drink a couple beers, get drunk, and not care… which was why Kei was the 'designated driver'). Leon obliged without protest, and Yuki scampered off to see Sora.

* * *

Sora was sprawled out across him bed when Yuki walked into his room. The boy's chestnut hair was a mess, and he had a pillow thrown over his face. "You know, So, that's not gonna suffocate you unless you put pressure on it."

The boy groaned, pushing the offending object from his face to give her a tiny glare. "Yuki, so not in the mood."

She walked over, sitting next to him on his bed. "Lesson one: you're not alone." Sora frowned, kicking her lightly; she laughed, but didn't mind. "I thought my dad was dead for ten years, Sora, and he found me. Maybe Rox is gone, but your heart won't forget him."

* * *

"Cloud, get your ass out here."

The blond appeared in the doorway to the garage, looking Leon square in the eyes. "Yeah, what's up, Lionhart?"

Leon just held out his hand expectantly. "Beer. Now."

* * *

The musician kept as silent as possible while people talked near the spot he had chosen to hide in. He distinctly heard one of the hounds yelp as a foot connected with their side, along with a snarl of "damn mutt, leading us on a false chase!" that made his stomach clench.

He couldn't help it when he heard them begin to walk off with grumbles; he cheered in glee.

"There you are, punk!"

"Oh crap…!"

It was only moments until his world went black.

* * *

"_When you need it most_," Yuki sang quietly, stroking her fingers through Sora's pointed bangs. "_I have a million reasons why I love you_."

* * *

Kei pulled away from Aerith, lifting her phone immediately when it rang. "Hello, Kei Holland –"

"_We all know who you are, Hollander, now get your sorry butt down to the station pronto_!"

"What? Why… what's occurred?"

"_Ten minutes to arrive at an unknown area before a victim bleeds to death. We just got a call from the suspected murderer_."

Kei frowned, not liking the situation. "Sent an ambulance out, correct?"

"_Yeah_," Riku's voice replied, "_but we need to get there, too. There's bound to be clues – and if the victim lives…_"

"…then he can identify his wanna-be-murderer – alright. Be there in a few, Riku. You tell Seph that."

"_I'm on the other line, Kei_," Sephiroth noted.

"It's another reason I love you, Seph," she laughed, hanging up and letting her excitement come to an abrupt halt. "Aer, duty calls. Can you guys keep Yu and Leon?"

Aerith nodded, wiping her eyes. "O—Of course."

"Thanks, lady!"

Kei turned, rushing out the door.

* * *

The medic shined a light in his eyes, and he blinked in hopes that it would go away. For the love of his being, the musician could not understand why he was now looking at a doctor, with lights shimmering behind him.

"U—Ugh…"

"What's your name?"

He looked at the pretty raven-haired woman. "D—Demyx Altair."

* * *

Kei settled in her car, having arrived on the scene moments ago. The medic had tended to a gunshot wound that had struck Demyx's shoulder, and had aided the boy in getting to the SUV.

"So Demyx, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen," the teen replied, in a surprisingly bubbly voice. "I go to Destiny High – I'm in the band class, and play at Diego's café every Saturday night."

"Destiny, hm?" Kei chuckled, "_estás lejos de casa,_ _hijo_." The boy tilted his head, giving a quiet 'huh' in confusion. The detective took it to mean he didn't understand Spanish, which was correct, and translated: "you're far from home, son."

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah – I guess so!" The blond rubbed his arm a bit, looking out the window of her car. Kei had politely offered to take him to one of her friend's houses, supplying in excuse that she knew the person would not mind unexpected company, to which Demyx had immediately agreed.

"Hey… who was that medic?"

Kei smiled. "Her name is Xion Masters," she responded, "real sweetie, once you get to know her – a bit of an anti-social, though."

Demyx nodded a bit. "And, who am I going to stay with?"

"Her brother, Zexion." The detective stopped the car in front of Zexion's home, getting out of her vehicle and walking towards the door. Demyx followed curiously behind her, almost anxious to see her friend.

"Zexy," she called, knocking on the door, "oh Zex-y!"

A teenager, not too much older than Demyx, appeared in the doorway. He appeared to be very tired, and clutched a candle loosely in his grip. "Good evening, Kei," the dark blue-haired boy greeted, never looking to her new companion. "What on Earth brings you to my house at this hour?"

Kei smiled softly, visibly resisting the urge to tussle his bangs, smile, and coo at how cute he looked when he was sleepy. Her lips tugged into a smile. "I'd like you to meet Demyx Altair, and hopefully allow him to stay here until I can get him escort to the ferry or find a new place for him to stay."

Zexion looked now to Demyx, who was grinning blissfully. "Hello," the blond chimed, waving. Zexion, however, just gave a faint smile and a nod.

Kei took this chance to nudge Demyx into the doorway, scooting the owner deeper into the room. "Have fun," she laughed, and spun to retreat to her car.

"Well that was… interesting," the musician mused.

Zexion shrugged, "no, that's Kei – she's terribly diverse to your expectations of anyone of the female genus."

* * *

He watched her from one of the side streets, smirking a bit to himself. The detective seemed ignorant to the idea that she was being observed from afar.

"Is that her?"

Yellow eyes locked onto another figure, whose green eyes were lit with some odd interest. The man turned from the watch of the questioner, scowling. "Yes, that's the woman I was telling you of; such a nuisance she has become."

The other man chuckled, "I thought you said she was always a pain?"

"Her brother was more troublesome when they were children," seethed the replier.

"Alright, but you know, I think I've seen her before…"

"Hm?"

"And I know just the way to get to her," supplied the green-eyed man, "all we need to do is get to someone she cares for – got it memorized?"

The older, yellow-eyed man smirked. "I suppose I do, Axel."

* * *

Leon had settled himself in the guestroom of Cloud and Aerith's home – sober, much to Kei's confusion. The woman had arrived to the house only moments ago, and had found Aerith ready to fall asleep on the sofa. Kei had directed her to go lay down and stop worrying, which she had obliged, and the detective had decided to take her own advice; even if it meant she'd be sleeping in Aerith's home.

"How's Yu?"

"Asleep in Sora's room," his fiancé answered, curling up next to him. Leon, however, was not as tired as she was, and propped himself up to hover over her. Kei frowned at him. "Leon, I'm sleepy… no playing."

He leaned down, nipping at her neck and getting a quiet moan in reply. His lips lingered there, planting gentle kisses. "I don't want to_ play_, Hollander," he purred, "I want to _hunt_."

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, keeping him near her. "L—Lion, p—please, your wolf's too tired for this tonight."

The cop smirked against her throat, nipping once more. "My wolf can cope, just as she always does. And, I know she wants her lion as much as he wants her."

Kei flushed red immediately, biting another moan back. "I implore you to—" Another nip, and she gave in to the actions.

* * *

Sora woke up in the middle of the night, looking over groggily towards the door. It was closed, making the room dark except for the tiny bit of light from under the door because of the hall light. He went to move his arms to rub his eyes, only to find it captured by something. His eyes, partly fearful, traveled to what had him caught.

Near him, Yuki was fast asleep, holding his arm in her grip. It was, to Sora, beginning to fall asleep, which made him uncomfortable; he didn't move it, though, in concern that he'd wake his friend. Her lips were moving, and her face was twisted in pain – she was obviously having a nightmare.

"R—Rox, no… don't follow him," she muttered, subconsciously clutching Sora a bit tighter. "Don't go…! If you follow him… you'll never be able to come… home…"

The boy went teary-eyed at the mention of his brother. He jostled his arm. "Yuki. Yuki – hey, Yu – wake up."

She stirred after a few more shakes, opening her eyes. "S—Sora…? Did… did I wake…?"

"Nah, I woke up a couple minutes ago…" He noticed tears streaking down her cheeks, and pulled his arm free to brush them. "Looks like… we're both sad."

Yuki sat up slowly. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Sora shook his head, pulling her close. "It's only human." In spite of his pride, he felt tears fall down his cheeks and clutched her tighter. Yuki hesitated, but wrapped her arms around him. "It's… it's only… human," he repeated, biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly.

Yuki just sat there, silent, holding him and letting him cry. She would not judge him as weak for shedding tears — after-all; Roxas had been his twin brother and the closest friend he'd ever had.

* * *

Cloud hugged Aerith against his chest, rubbing her back as she slept. Her hair was loose, and her face was tearstained, but she looked lovely still to him. Losing one of their sons had affected her terribly; he had expected it, though.

"Just our luck," he mumbled, frowning. He kissed the top of her head, settling himself as he began to doze off.

* * *

A/N:

Alright, I did add a hint to a 'lemon', but really posted nothing. I will not write lemons, because I can't, but if you see one... well, I've probably been all "D: Write it for me!" to one of my friends. Who will, clearly, have a different writing style than myself, and I will not edit it any from what they write. If there would be any lemons, they'd be Leon/OC, Cloud/Aerith... maybe a couple other pairings.

x3 I finally added Demmy! :D He plays a big part -- him, Zexy, and Axel (who was hinted in this chapter to be there)

M'kay, let me explain a bit: Kei _does_ have something about her that is familiar to Xehanort (BBS old!Xehanort, not almost-sexy!KH2 Xehanort, or 'Ansem', or Xemnas) -- I will tell you now, seeing as I will probably not go into it until the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel, I've already planned this story AND it). Kei moved to Twlight Town (where the story is placed) when she was little, and grew up friends with Aqua and Terra. She was younger than them, and would often go to play with them at 'Mr. Xehanort's' house. Well, let's just say Kei has more emotional scars that effect her sometimes when she's with Leon, than anything -- and she's often untrusting around men. I'll leave your mind to think that through. So, yeah -- Angeal was all big-brother-mode and locked Kei in her room so she wouldn't be in that position anymore.

... :D I love Yuki and Sora's relationship -- they're like... sister/brother!

Oh, by the way, Yuki's singing _When you need it most, I have a million reasons why I love you_ is from the song Lesson One by Jars of Clay.


	3. Chapter Two

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing, drunkenness, more violence, Sora being an alarm clock, murder, even more violence, Rox-death, Rox using his mother's maiden name, and possibly OOC Leon.

**Disclaimer: **I own Kei, Yuki, Fenrir, and the plot for the story – however so, nothing else. I wish I owned KH though… I'd be rich right now…

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kei found herself sitting in the station the next morning, supporting her head with one hand and trying to dig circles into the table with a finger on her other. It had been a long night, what with staying at Aerith's and having the constant reminder of Demyx's danger running through her brain. Normally she wouldn't have minded the ideas so much, but with the death of Roxas hitting home so hard for everyone around her, it made life a bit more unbearable.

Sephiroth set a cup of coffee in front of her with a slight twitch of a sympathetic smile. The brunette offered him one back, but she didn't get far. The door flew open across the room, and Genesis and Angeal came barreling in with a man in tow.

"Guys, this isn't the police chambers," Kei reminded them, "wrong place. Go… Do I really have to remind you?"

Genesis scowled briefly. "This guy is a suspect, found a few hours from the crime scene last night. Xion brought him in; asked us to question him."

Angeal spoke a bit softer, realizing his sister's expression was that of a person whose tiredness was immense. "Kei, if you want to go home –"

"No, no, I'm fine, Angeal." A small twinge in her stomach told her otherwise, but she tried to ignore it. "Really, seriously fine." The twinge suddenly became stronger and Kei stood up, managing to knock over her chair with her quick movement and cause the coffee cup in front of her to fall towards her. The warm liquid hit her lap as she straightened. The detective hissed in pain.

Sephiroth grabbed her shoulder, giving the woman a meaningful look. "Go home, Hollander; plan your wedding or indulge yourself in your fiancé. Your attitude and your exhaustion are not appropriate for the occasion. I will not have one of my best remaining at unease or becoming ill due to remaining serviceable."

"But, Seph –"

"That's an order, Kei," the older man snarled, raising his voice. He knew quite well that she would not struggle further if he did so; she would also not blame him for demanding she leave.

The brunette frowned at him before nodding and collecting her coat and keys. She gained an affectionate pat on the shoulder from her superior, who she sent a grateful smile to in return.

_I'll just go back to Aerith's and get myself drunk off of Leon – that's what I'll do. _She smirked at the picture that came to mind of her fiancé, snickering. Leon would eventually learn to acquiesce to her purrs. It would just take a bit longer.

* * *

As Kei tossed open the door to Aerith's and Cloud's house, her stomach dropped. Lying in the middle of the floor was young Sora Strife, gasping in pain. Yuki was holding him tightly, putting pressure to an injury that had been placed on his abdomen. She threw down her keys and rushed over.

"Auntie, help," the female teenager cried, tears streaking down her face.

Kei nodded immediately, pulling off her jacket and gently lifting Sora up a bit more. "Here, honey," she murmured. The teen yelped in pain as she tightened it around his waist. Sora was horrifically pale, his eyes blinking furiously. The detective instinctively held him tighter.

"Sora – Sora, honey, look at me, okay? Hey. Aer can't lose ya' both, yeah? Sora!" She resisted the urge to shake him, realizing it would hurt more than help. "Yu, did you call nine-one-one?"

Yuki nodded frantically. "Couple minutes ago, but I heard you and…"

Kei noticed the phone was on the floor next to Yuki and nodded in understanding. "That's okay, baby. You gave them the address and info, right?" Another nod was all Kei needed to feel better about her attention flashing back to Sora, who was now starting to fall limply in her arms.

She gave his shoulders a tight squeeze. "Don't you dare, young man – do you hear me? If you die, I swear I'll…" She felt her response be choked by a knot forming in her throat. _Oh, God, Sora…_

"Where are Leon, Aerith, and Cloud?" Kei asked, trying to distract herself from the helplessness. Sure, she'd been trained in certain medical things – her dad had been a genetic scientist and a doctor, no less – but she hadn't been taught _how not to panic_, which she figured would have been a helpful thing to learn… especially when the person going into shock and possibly dying was her _nephew_.

"Cloud took Aerith out on a nice date to distract her, and Leon went over to the islands to talk to Rinny."

"And I was going to indulge myself," the detective grumbled, "butthead owes me a date now."

"What?"

Noticing the clear confusion on Yuki's face, Kei cracked a smile. "Nothing, Honey," she promised.

Yuki nodded slowly. "And, you're home… why?"

The woman laughed bitterly. "My _something's-wrong_ senses were tingling.

"Liar," the teen declared.

It was a long few minutes before the ambulance arrived. Kei managed to convince the driver, a man she'd not recognized, to allow Yuki to ride with Sora by explaining that the two were 'cousins'. Her heart thundered in her ears as she drove behind the ambulance as it sped off; she didn't hesitate to break the speed limit to follow close after it. The police would understand.

* * *

Cloud and Aerith rushed into the hospital, meeting Kei at the nurses' station. The detective had been pacing back and forth for the last hour, while Yuki had sat with her face in her hands, silent. Kei, before seeing the two worried parents, had been ready to cause an uproar. She just wanted to _know something_.

Aerith ran immediately into Kei's welcoming arms, sobbing openly. The other woman rubbed her back, murmuring quietly, eyeing Cloud as he walked over. She put Aerith at arm's length. "Hey, why don't you go talk with Yuki, yeah? I think she needs a hug, too!" The woman sniffled and nodded, walking over and getting an immediate embrace from her niece.

Cloud waited until Aerith was far enough away that she wouldn't hear the conversation. "Is Sora alright?" The man asked, concern clear in his voice.

"I don't know, sorry. These idiots refuse to tell me a damned thing," she snarled. Her eyes widened as she realized her tone had been neither expected nor called for in the situation. She frowned. "God, Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I just…"

Cloud held up a hand to silence her, shaking his head understandingly. "What do you _know_?"

"Signs of shock; wound to the abdomen – looked like a stab wound, Cloudy. I can't tell you how long it was. Yuki called the ambulance only minutes before I came, and she was trying her hardest to take care of Sora." She looked down. "I… I feel like I've failed you, Cloud. You almost lost another son… all 'cause I haven't found this guy yet."

He shook his head at her again. "You've been trying."

"How long until another person dies, Cloud?"

"We don't even know if the guy who came after So was the same guy, Kei."

"Doesn't make it right for me to not have been on time!"

Cloud noticed that she averted her eyes and had started to tremble. "Kei," he muttered, reaching out for her shoulder. The woman sent him a teary look, a sob breaking past her lips. In spite of himself, Cloud tugged the woman close.

After a few moments, Kei composed herself and moved away from Cloud. She walked outside, taking in a deep breath, barely managing to dodge Kairi and Namine Eraqus as the two girls ran into the hospital. Both looked equally frantic, casting a half-hearted apology over their shoulders.

She flipped her phone open, staring at the screen before dialing her fiancé's number. As she put the phone to her ear and heard it ring, the knot returned to her throat. Kei shut her eyes, wishing it would help block out the tears, but finding it came to no avail. The warm tears felt almost feverish against her skin as they trickled down her cheeks.

"_Kei?_" Came Leon's voice over the other line. He seemed to hear her uneven breathing, as his tone became suddenly very worried. "_Kei, are you hurt? Where are you?_"

"H—Hospital," she stuttered, and shook her head despite knowing he'd not see it. "Not… Not hurt, though… Sora…"

"_What about Sora?_"

"He was attacked, Le," the detective told him. "Stabbed, I think. Intentional damage."

"_Kei, it might not have been…_"

"I know! Just…" She broke. Her composure fell apart and Kei felt herself start to shake again. Another sob escaped her lips. "Leon, just come here. I need you."

"_I'll be there._"

The line went dead and Kei collapsed to her knees, clutching the phone close and sobbing. When Leon arrived, he was on his knees in an instant, pulling her against him and rocking her back and forth as she cried.

_**

* * *

**_

Sometimes work seems too hard; I know that. I've learned that. It's the first thing they teach you, working for the law – the people you love may eventually be targets. Maybe I hadn't expected it; maybe I had, and that scared me. Now, I'm not so sure.

Kei looked down at the page before her, the words seeming bitter and truthful. She wanted to scribble angrily across the page, to never let anyone see the words, to hide herself further and further into her own little hole. She'd also done so good with her emotions, with hiding them. Why not now?

But Sora was better, and that was good. He would be staying in the hospital, but they had all expected that. Yuki, Kairi, and Namine promised to visit; Yuki vowed to drag Riku with her the first chance she got – and every other chance, she'd told Kei in secrecy.

There was a knock on the door and Kei groaned quietly, looking up from her journal and to Leon, who was sitting and typing up a police report. "Whose turn is it?" She asked.

Leon seemed to contemplate that before looking over. "Yours."

She tossed a pillow at him, hearing him yell in protest when it hit and caused him to knock the backspace key, causing the key to stick and erase a paragraph or so of his work. "Shut up, Bud," she scolded, walking over to the door.

Kei half expected to see Cloud or Zack, with Yuki in tow, standing at the door. Instead, she noticed a stranger. She reached for Leon's gun as she smiled innocently at the man.

"Hi there," the stranger greeted.

"Hi," Kei cheered back, pasting a smile on her face, "what's up?"

"Nothing," the man supplied, "just wanted to meet the new neighbors. The names Axel – A-X-E-L; got it memorized?"

Kei relaxed a bit, but she still wanted the gun, if only to feel the calming effort it gave her. She was about to say something when the man entered the room. "Um," she began, fumbling for words. How did one nicely say _get outta my house_?

Oh, they'd just say that.

Kei realized that a few seconds too late, as Axel had already rounded the corner and found where Leon was. The cop sent the man a strange look before casting one to Kei who sheepishly shrugged. Leon's gaze flickered back to Axel.

"Can we help you, Sir?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you two, but – look, I don't have time." Axel ran a hand through his red hair, groaning in exhaustion. "There's something going on and, you, Kei Hollander – you're right in the center of it."

Kei frowned. "The center? What does that mean?"

"Think, Hollander! Tifa Lockhart – barmaiden at the bar you and Leon went to on your first undercover mission together; Roxas Gainsborough – son to your former student and your best friend; Sora Strife – Rox's brother; Demyx Altair – plays on Zack's soccer team and is best friends with the three kids _you know_."

Her stomach dropped. "The connection," she muttered, before raising her voice to address Axel again. "Do you know who it is?"

"I don't have time –"

"_Make time_," she growled.

"I _can't_, Kitten," Axel snapped back, "I'm in enough trouble just _coming here_! Sorry, but I'm not suicidal. Besides, you have bigger fish to fry."

"Like what?" Leon asked, grabbing Kei's waist and pulling her onto his lap before he could lunge forward to rip the teenager's throat out.

Axel grimaced. "Like the guy going after Yuki Fair right now, with plans to stab, rape, and then torture her to death before throwing her body into her dad's pretty little wood chipper."

Both adults' eyes went wide and the thought of the scene. Kei, who was suddenly very reminded of the twinge she felt earlier, rushed off of Leon's lap and into the bathroom. Her stomach quickly emptied its contents as she bent over the toilet.

"_Go,_" she hollered at Leon.

She heard her fiancé already beginning to rush out. Axel, meanwhile, hung in the lounge to assure Kei wouldn't be alone.

"Are you alright?" The teen called.

"_Perfect_," she hissed as another wave of nausea poured over her and caused her stomach to heave again. After she was confident she wasn't going to be sick once more, she collapsed against the cool bathroom floor, reaching up and flushing the toilet. "_Damn perfect_…"

What was wrong with her? Why did the thought of blood suddenly make her ill – and why was it so bad? Kei had never been squeamish before, not even with the thought of a death of a person near to her. When Roxas had died, she hadn't gotten sick…

She reached weakly into her pocket and fished out her phone. She dialed Sephiroth's number.

"_Sephiroth, speaking. Kei, what's the matter?_"

"One; get to Yuki. She's in danger. Two; I need a vacation, Seph. I think I'm coming down with something."

"_Why is Yuki in danger?_" The man asked.

Kei chucked her phone into the lounge, hearing Axel yelp as it hit him. "Tell him," she ordered, wincing. Her throat hurt.

* * *

A/N: Yay for me, finally updating and managing to dodge all the shoes flying my way. Sorry, the shoe thing is an inside joke. I should stop that. Now, you'll notice that a few characters haven't shown up or played a major part. Odds are that they won't. I've decided to shorten my plans, that's why this chapter covers a lot and goes into the action quick. There won't be many more chapters. Maybe one-to-two and the epilogue. Now, here's another thing: Kei's writing will be seen frequently in the next couple chapters, especially the epilogue, which will be based around her writings and will be mostly her thoughts through certain scenes. The epilogue will be a bit long, but not too bad. You may or may not like the ending of the story, based on own preferences.

So, why is Kei sick suddenly? Guess.


	4. Chapter Three

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing, drunkenness, more violence, Sora being an alarm clock, murder, even more violence, Rox-death, Rox using his mother's maiden name, and possibly OOC Leon.

**Disclaimer: **I own Kei, Yuki, Fenrir, and the plot for the story – however so, nothing else. I wish I owned KH though… I'd be rich right now…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kei, who often winced in pain and bent over a bit, clutching her stomach as she tried to suppress the pain that bloomed in her abdomen, soon tied up Axel. Her vision was beginning to swirl and blur angrily as the pain became harsher.

Axel's phone rang, the teen squirming as he tried to find a position to either reach for it or quiet it. The detective eyed it. She reached over and plucked it from her pocket, spitting into the sink and setting down the toothbrush she'd been holding before flipping it open.

"_Axel, you traitor! A cop showed up! Xehanort's gonna be so pissed off with you!_"

Xehanort. That name made Kei's spine shiver. Still, she couldn't let the person on the other line know that she knew their boss. She smirked. Leon always said she had good womanly charm, and Angeal had praised her acting abilities on undercover business. "Axel can't come to the phone right now, sorry," she purred, forcing an appeal into her tone that she normally only used with criminals who she was trying to seduce in order to get them in trouble, "he's kind of… tied up. It's kinky, really!"

She swore she heard a _lucky_ _bastard_ from the man before he raised his voice to address her. "_Really? Can you give him my message, Sweetheart?_"

She pouted, putting innocence into her voice. "Oh," she whined, "why don't you just come join us? I don't mind another playmate. You sound really sexy."

The man fumbled on the other line.

"Or," she giggled, "I can come to you! Axel won't mind, will you, Axe-y?"

'**Axe-y?**' Axel mouthed, and Kei shrugged, giving him a pleading look as another wave of pain threatened to send her to her knees. He cleared his throat, realizing he had better play along. Axel moaned quietly, grunting.

"Not at all, Babe," he called over.

Kei sent him a strained smile.

"_Alright. Twenty-six South Street, third floor, last door on your left._"

"Goodie," Kei cheered, "I'll bring lots of toys and –" The fake tone in her voice faded, suddenly becoming all business. She reeled in the guy just like everyone else… Now all she had to do was call the police.

She tossed her phone to Axel, pressing his against her ears as she held up nine fingers, then one, and then one again. The man nodded understandingly, dialing.

"_And_?" The man repeated, beckoning her finish.

"And you're gonna get the cops on your butt, idiot," she told him, "I hope you and your gang have a good lawyer, because it might spare you a few years."

She looked over at Axel, who was giving her a thumbs-up. She snapped his phone shut. "Twenty-six South, third floor, last door on the left." Axel recited her words before nodding to something the discharger was saying and then giving his thanks. He snapped the phone shut.

"You trusted me, why?" He asked, offering back her phone as his own was shoved into his hands.

Kei shrugged. "Because you came to me and Leon about Yuki, and you told us valuable information." She untied him. "Axel, I won't ask you to testify, but you'd be a lot of help if you did. And, believe me, I know this is gonna become pretty dangerous for you, helping us and all, but you did _good_."

Axel smiled a bit, scoffing. "Just doin' my civil duty," he promised.

The detective smiled at him again, before a look of pain overcame her. However, this was unlike the pain and nausea from before. Her hands trailed to the right side of her chest as her eyes widened disbelievingly; they touched the cool, sticky red substance, still shaking due to surprise.

And ran over the cold knife as her breathing raced in pain and fear before the knife was ripped out. Kei began to fall forward until someone pulled her around and against them. Her thoughts fluttered as she looked up, terrified, at the man she already recognized.

"Hello, Kei. It's been… six years, hasn't it?"

Axel hadn't been a decoy, because he was screaming in protest, in fear. She recognized the full-blooded fear without needing to be prompted.

She felt her head begin to fall down as her world began to turn black.

"Don't forget," the man was saying, "_don't ever forget_." Kei barely felt herself nod at the all too familiar words. She suddenly felt the strong desire to have Angeal there to protect her again, like he had when they were children.

* * *

_**April 3**__**rd**__**, 1995;**_

_**Angeal and I were a few years apart; I was fifteen, and he was twenty-one. He was always my big brother, though, and by default, cared for me. After Gillian and Dad had died, Angeal considered us to be all each other had – and we were in a way – so he'd drop by whenever he could. Eventually, Big Brother transferred from the police academy in Hollow Bastion to the detective agency in Twilight Town.**_

_**His first run-in with me after that wasn't exactly pleasant. I remember I screamed at him because he just would let some things go. I was his baby sister, and he still treated me as such. Worse even, was that Angii insisted upon escorting me everywhere for a month.**_

_**Of course, Angeal later saved me from a dangerous rush with fate. It had been so stupid, really; a call, leading to a stalker, leading to a run-in with poor fate. I never realized I'd signed myself a wish to be haunted then and there, but I can remember being so happy to see Angeal that I'd clung to him for weeks after that.**_

_**That was years ago…**_

_**I never knew it would still haunt me.**_

* * *

Leon slammed his foot into the door, watching as it caved. He rushed inside, Sephiroth close behind him. The detective normally wouldn't help on such cases, but Kei had called him hours earlier, frantic about Yuki's well being, and Leon had told him about another incoming call. No doubt, he figured, from Kei as well.

They'd grabbed the young man who had been preparing to attack their familiar friend and had been keeping him in the back of Leon's car.

"Police," Leon called, training his gun. "Come out with your hands up!"

Four young men and three teenagers turned to look at him, all of which obeyed his calls in surprise and mild fear. Sephiroth could feel it radiating off of them. Leon, next to him, seemed to recognize something else, as he swore and turned to the door.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Sephiroth called over his shoulder.

"Kei's in trouble. These idiots are a distraction."

The older man felt his own stomach knot in a bit of concern for the woman he'd begun to think of a close friend.

_Damn it, Hollander, _he thought, darkening his gaze on his prisoners. He trained his own weapon on them. "Alright, who's up first?"

When no one stepped forward, Sephiroth walked over and searched one of the men.

* * *

Leon kicked down the door to his and Kei's home as well, not caring what scene he made. His fiancé was in trouble, and he did not like seeing his wolf bloodied even only in his head. Her lion was very protective of her; he'd see that to the end.

His gun trained onto a figure that he noticed was cradling Kei close. His fiance's shirt was bloody, much like Sora's wound, but she was already visibly unconscious. Leon's body tensed.

"Put her down," he snarled.

The man smirked. "Will you shoot knowing you could hit her?"

Leon smirked back. "Kei would insist upon it."

He fired, becoming quickly numb to the sound of the shots until the gun in his hand clicked a few times. The figure was bloody, barely standing, and Kei had dropped from his arms. Axel raced forward, grabbing her and checking for a pulse.

As Leon moved forward to restrain the attacker, his heart dropped. Axel had sent him a terrified look, eyes wide. A knife was sticking through the teen's chest.

"_No_," the police officer yelled, sprinting over. He tackled the other man to the floor, wrestling with him. He hoped Sephiroth would come soon after dealing with the others.

* * *

_**Life sucks. I'm not going to be the first, or the last, to admit that. Sometimes bad things happen to good people – Axel included in those people. And Leon? Definitely.**_

* * *

Leon stood back, watching in panic as the medical team tried to catch a pulse. They'd already deemed Axel dead on arrival, which was crushing to him. Their one witness – their one help – dead.

"Clear."

He flinched as another shock jolted, causing his fiance's body to arch upwards. His eyes flickered over to the heart monitor, pleading quietly with it to just give him one thing, to beep. It didn't.

"Clear."

Nothing.

"Clear."

Nothing.

The paramedic sighed gravely. "Stop compressions, I'll –"

"No, damn you," Leon shouted, "again."

"Sir," the medic called over.

"_Again_," he growled through barred teeth, eyeing Kei's face, swearing he'd never leave her for more than a second if it worked. The paramedic glanced over at him, frowning, before nodding.

"Clear," another medic ordered.

Another shock sounded and Leon shut his eyes tightly. _Please_, he thought, trying to remind himself of everything he'd promised.

* * *

_**And then there are those lucky breaks that people get – the miracles. Children. Love. **_

_**Life.**_

* * *

He heard a gasp of pain that seemed to echo around him like music. Leon's eyes flew open, meeting two unfocused blue ones.

"L—Leon?" Kei breathed, looking over at the medical team and the heart monitor. Her abdomen still hurt, but the pain was numbed. Morphine. She'd be feeling that later.

She forced herself to focus on Leon's grateful face. "Who are all these people, Leon? What happened?"

"You died, Hollander," the cop told her, giving a bitter laugh, "and if you ever do that again, I'll bring you back and _kill you myself_."

Kei grinned. "I'll be waiting for that one."

Leon's heart sunk. "Kei…"

"Kidding with you," she promised. "I love you."

He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "We got him."

* * *

Wee! I have finally updated.


	5. Epilogue

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing, drunkenness, more violence, Sora being an alarm clock, murder, even more violence, Rox-death, Rox using his mother's maiden name, and possibly OOC Leon.

**Disclaimer: **I own Kei, Yuki, Fenrir, and the plot for the story – however so, nothing else. I wish I owned KH though… I'd be rich right now…

* * *

**Epilogue**

Months passed, and things got better. Kei hadn't taken that vacation on her own terms, which she'd decided to bring up to Sephiroth. Leon had gotten around to finishing the wedding plans as best as he could without Kei's help, with Rinoa coaxing him along the whole way.

Kei smiled at Sephiroth from across his desk. She'd found out that the pain had been from a pregnancy. It had been only her luck that she'd get pregnant, not know, and cause the baby a good amount of stress. Upon Angeal's suggestion, Kei had gotten herself checked over and had returned to her brother with the relieved news that the baby was fine and was, in fact, a boy.

Leon quickly jumped at her for names; they'd decided on _Seth William Lionhart_.

"So, Seph," Kei began, leaning forward. "I wanted to talk to you about that vacation…"

"No."

"But?"

"Not until maternity leave, Hollander, and that isn't for another couple months." Sephiroth raised a brow. "But you will not be on the field. You will remain here and do paperwork, which… I may let you slip past regulation and take home, should you assure no one will see it."

She grinned. "You rock, Seph!"

He chuckled a bit. "You're welcome."

* * *

_**Remember what I said about good things and bad things? Well, I'm not the only one who gets those. Yuki got some too; she and Riku are dating, and Zack tries to spend more time with his little girl and his wife, whom he still loves so very much. Yuna invited Leon and I over for lemonade and a barbecue just last week.**_

* * *

Yuki grinned, watching as a car drove by. She waved. Zack, standing next to her with an arm around his wife's waist, gave a small salute. The driver pulled over just a few feet from their house, rolling down the window.

The three walked over, each wearing a smile.

"Hello, Kei," Yuna greeted. "How's the baby?"

Yuna had taken a fond interest in the child, to which Kei had remarked to Leon meant that she would be a good aunt. Yuna would also probably be the midwife who helped with the baby. Kei was forever grateful to her.

"Great." She winced a bit, rubbing her belly. She wasn't showing much, but the doctor had assured the baby was healthy. "Kicker, though. Doesn't he know Mommy's still getting over a bit of pain from a stab?"

Yuki laughed. "You're really lucky that Seth's alright after that."

She grinned over at her niece. "Damn right. God's blessing, I guess."

"I hope you and Leon are able to relax," Yuna supplied, smiling.

Kei nodded. "Me too. I could use some more break-time."

Zack chuckled, tussling Kei's bangs. "You better get going before Yunie and Yuki chat you up all day. You look exhausted."

"Didn't sleep well, Puppy," Kei told him.

"Nightmares?"

"I wish! That would be easy. But, no, it's Seth. He keeps moving while I'm trying to sleep – not that I don't like feeling him move, 'cause I love it, but couldn't he pick a better time?"

Yuna offered her an empathetic smile. "Sleep when he sleeps," she advised. "Yuki used to kick a lot like that, too."

Kei nodded, smiling back before waving and heading off to home.

* * *

_**A workday ends and the days go by easily. Aerith, Cloud, and Sora have been doing better… good enough for Cloudy to come back to work. They keep in touch.**_

* * *

Kei pulled the car up the driveway, getting out and stretching as she pushed the button to turn on the alarm. The car beeped at her. She smiled up at the sky, finally grateful to be home after a day where Sephiroth ordered her to leave work. At least she had papers to busy her.

She sifted through her coat pockets for her house key, grabbing it and unlocking the door. She flicked the light switch, tossing down her jacket and walking into the kitchen. The door shut behind her like it normally would due to Leon's repairs.

Fenrir raised his head in a tired greeting for his mistress, and when she nodded and promised her hellos and affections, he settled back down. His fur was a bit bristled, but nothing she wasn't used to. Fenrir was still a police dog, still a guardian, still always on alert. It was probably just her arrival that had him so uneasy, and Kei knew him well enough to know once he got the attention he wanted, everything would be better.

As she reached for a water bottle in the fridge, she heard a click.

* * *

_**Sometimes the days seem too long.**_

* * *

Leon looked up at his office door was thrown open by a panicked Angeal Hewley. The usually-stoic man's face was paler than usual and his eyes were a bit brighter than they should have been. His heart dropped at the grave expression that quickly stole Angeal.

"Leon," he breathed, "it's Kei."

* * *

_**Sometimes they aren't; sometimes they are.**_

* * *

She raised her hands, moving them from the bottle as she set it on the table, turning slowly on her heel. Her stomach did flips when she saw the man. One of her hands managed to slip into her pocket, unseen by the man. Her hand clasped around the alarm button to her car.

_Xehanort._

How had he escaped? Hadn't Leon said they'd caught him?

The man smirked. "Any last words?"

_Go to Hell?_

She shrugged, thinking better than damning the man vocally to Hell. "Nope."

She heard the trigger go off and the car alarm blare, and she wondered if the sirens that she heard just a split second before we're going to be too little too late.

* * *

_**And sometimes they just… end.**_

* * *

A/N: It's DONE. Okay, poor ending, guys/gals, I know. *pouts* But I only had this much saved from when my computer crashed last time, and I'd already rushed things earlier, so there was little room to add anything. So, it had to end quickly. Sad, I know. The, um, the last lines about the days being too long was actually (either from or) inspired by a scene from Criminal Minds, I think it was. A season finale scene... and I just loved the lines, so I had to find a way to incorporate them. I thought it would give an interesting end to have it open and a bit confusing and maybe suspenseful.

Good news: there will be a sequel. I mean, I can't leave you with that ending - it's a mean cliffhanger, and I don't even like those.

Bad news: the sequel is on hold, because I wanted to try something a bit... darker.

My plans with the darker-type story is sort of a play of the good in Leon, and the evil in Kei. A sort of angel-devil complex story, where it's exploring how they might react if they were honest-to-goodness polar opposites. So, of course, Leon is the angel, and Kei is the demon, and they're fighting over someone (probably Sora or Riku's - don't ask; I like to torment those two sometimes... and they're always fun to write, those boys) to decide which of Heaven or Hell would gain the soul. In likewise, there would be a set side of demons and a set side of angels who would try to deter the opposite side and help their own. If it doesn't get much interest, I might just make it a series of little stories; if it does, then, heck, I love the idea. Either way, I'd make sure it was added to (as) regularly (as I can be on, which it's summer, so, hopefully, a lot).

Reviews are much appreciated, and I try to reply to every one. If I don't reply, I still read. :D Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you guys/gals liked it... despite it being quick.


End file.
